A Fathers Crime
by moonfan4eva
Summary: She was never supposed to be born. She was more despised then Hera herself. Read as her life changes and grows. Bad summary I know! The title in the first chapter is.. a pre- title.


**Shh! Can You Keep My Secret?**

_**SORRY IF THE TITLE SEEMS CLICHÉ A BIT…. WHAT DOES CLICHÉ EVEN MEAN? MAYBE IT MEANS PREDICTABLE…? ANYWAYS, THIS STORY IS ABOUT A GIRL, WHO GOES TO CAMP, AND WHO IS CLAIMED BY SOMEONE **__**UNBELIEVEABLY CREEPY, YET COOL.**____**YET VERY MEAN TO OTHERS!**__** THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO MY 'ENDLESS' RANT. ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! OH AND BTW ANNABETH IS 14, GROVER IS 30, PERCY IS 14, NICO IS 11 AND MY CHARACTER IS 9. ENJOY AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**_

(PERCYS P.O.V)

Annabeth, Grover and I were sitting at the borders of camp, watching the dragon Peleus sleep. Smoke was drifting from his nostrils, and his back went up and down with his breaths, he had grown at least six feet this summer; now he was coiled around the tree at least 5 times. Then, breaking the calmness we heard a wail of agony. "What was that?" Annabeth asked. "Probably a monster." We looked at each other, "Let's go!" Grover said. We scrambled up grabbing our weapons, and running down the hill. Skidding to a halt we saw a girl no older than nine standing in front of the fading corpse of a Minotaur.

She had honey blond hair that cascaded down her back in waves, she had cold and dark black eyes a camouflage dress ending at her knees underneath the dress she wore black tights and combat boots. She was petite and thin and bony. She had a knife strapped to her waist; she raised the sword she held at us. "Get away from me." She stated her voice small and cold; as if she hated our guts from one look. "Whoa, we just want to help!" I said. She advanced towards us, "I. Don't. Need. Help." She said, putting emphasis on each word.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, ignoring her last statement. She held the knife at Annabeth's neck, "Leave me alone." She said threateningly, glaring at me. Her eyes were like cold black tunnels, I realized she was merciless. She wouldn't give pity; she would kill Annabeth in cold blood. She pushed the sword closer to Annabeth's neck, beads of blood started forming. Annabeth gasped, the girl withdrew her knife and said, "Stay away." She slowly backed away, turned and walked calmly away. I looked at Annabeth, she looked at me. "Grover, we should probably tell Chiron about the little girl." He nodded; all three of us trudged uphill. We alerted Chiron about the girl who nearly killed Annabeth.

"I see, Percy…" but he got cut off by the sound of thrashing and struggling, the door slammed open; revealing Nico di Angelo. He held the little girl by her bony wrists, locked behind her back. "Let me go! I don't need help!" she screamed, struggling once more. "Chiron, I think that's her." Grover said. Annabeth glared at her she glared back, Annabeth winced when the girl did this. "What is your name?" Chiron asked as Nico forced her to sit down; she sat and glared at him. "I'm not telling any of _you_ my name." she said; making it obvious she didn't like anyone here. "My dear, you should be more kind to others."

She glared at Chiron, "I'll do what I want when I want. _None_ of _you_ are the boss of _me_!" she said, struggling and thrashing against Nico's grip. She stopped suddenly then, she kicked Nico and he let her go. She ran out of the big house and across camp some of the campers tried to stop her. I heard swords clanging, I peaked out the window. Clarisse and the little girl were fighting. The weird part? Clarisse was losing. The little girl knocked the sword out of her hand and slashed Clarisse on her leg. Making sure she wouldn't follow. She ran out of the borders and was gone, just like that.

Chiron sighed, "She will come back eventually." He said. I looked at him, "Chiron, are you sure? She made it pretty clear she didn't want us to help her." I said; Nico nodded. "Yea, it took almost forever just to _touch_ her!" He exclaimed exasperatingly. I made a face, Chiron nodded. "In time. In time." He muttered to himself. Grover sighed, "Chiron, we should probably find her and bring her back to camp."

I nodded, Annabeth looked wary, but she nodded. "Yes, Mr. Di Angelo shall come with you. Annabeth you should probably rest, my dear." Annabeth nodded and left. I looked at Nico and Grover, "So, do you know where to look?" I asked.

(LITTLE GIRLS P.O.V)

I ran and ran but the voice in the back of my head told me, _you can't escape me!_ _I'm inside you, I am you! _Followed by cold laughter, "No!" I cried running faster. I ran and ran but the voice did not stop. It was like the roar of the wind on a windy day. I stopped, gasping for air and leaning on a tree I clutched my ribs. I sank to the forest floor and sobbed, tears pouring down like rain on my cheeks. I heard a sound, like rustling. I hopped up, running once again, my heart burning like fire. I heard footsteps following me, I cried as I ran screaming, "No! No, no!" suddenly I was tackled to the floor, I sobbed.

"No! No! I won't! I'm not!" I screamed. The person got off of me, I flinched and curled up into a ball; weeping. I heard someone crouch beside me, "Are you okay?" his voice was kinder than the mans in my head, I nodded. "I'm fine." My voice was soft and fragile, like it would break any minute. Then I said, "Go." My voice was small and cold, but with a slight quaver in it. I heard the boy sigh, I got up and ran. I stumbled a bit, but I kept going. I wiped the tears of my face, determined not to show weakness. I was too tired to move on, so I made camp at the edge of a pond. I lay down and twirled a lily around my finger. I broke the stem and put it in my hair behind my ear. I fell asleep a bit later.

When I woke up I was in some kind of….. Place. People were staring at me. "What?" I demanded. One of the boys whispered, "Someone's a bit grouchy today." I glared at him, he flinched and walked away. I heard a painfully familiar voice say, "Alright leave the girl alone." Then I heard like a _clickity-clack _and a half man half horse _thing _came up to me and asked, "Are you alright?" I glared at him. "I'm fine!" I snapped. Then I heard a new voice, "Okay, you did _not_ just snap at Chiron!" a boy marched up to me. "_You_!" I said angrily. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" I continued. "Yea, well he didn't!" a girl said, she had a faint scar on her neck. "I see you still need to recover." I said mockingly. She flinched, tears formed in her eyes.

I smirked, "Aww! The wittle girl is having some issues!" I said in a baby voice, she started crying, I cracked up. "God! What a wimp!" I said through laughter. "Annabeth is not a wimp!" the boy said. "Annabeth I'm so **NOT** sorry." I said, cracking up again. "Percy, Just go." Chiron said. "Yes, Percy go." I said smirking. "Dear, you should not be mean." I glared at him. "First of all, don't call me 'dear'. And second, I'll be mean if I want." I said in snippety voice.

He sighed, "In time, in time." He muttered to himself. 'What is wrong with you people?' I thought. I shook my head, "Hello? Is everything fine?" the centaur, I think the name was, asked. I blinked, realizing I had zoned out. "Huh? What?" I asked. He sighed, shaking his head. He then galloped out, leaving me bewildered. I got up and walked around. It was some kind of cabin, an old one at that. The brown paint was peeling, and the floor creaked when I walked. I walked out of the cabin and saw eleven more, all arranged in a U.

'Weird.' I thought. I walked further, and every step I took someone stared at me. I saw people shoot bow and arrows and attack each other with swords in a arena. As I passed them I shouted, "EPIC FAIL!" (LOL! I did that once, my friend and I went to the beach and I saw two people playing football and I shouted, "EPIC FAIL!" and they like lost the ball in the water and I cracked up. So, yea, anyways; on with the story.) I walked to the canoe lake. I saw some girls in the water weaving baskets. "Can you hear me?" I asked. They nodded. I sat down at the edge of the dock, my legs dipping into the cold water. They tugged on my legs. I immediately realized that they wanted me to come underwater with them. "But I can't breathe under water!" I protested. They nodded and said, "We can help." It sounded slurry, like they were talking like gurgling water.

(NICO'S P.O.V)

I was walking down the camp grounds when I saw the arena. 'She could've gone down through here.' I thought. "Hey, Connor? Have you seen a girl wearing a camo dress?" I asked. "Yea and she shouted 'epic fail' at us!" "Yep, that's her." I said. I left, "WELCOME!" Connor shouted after me. I walked past the canoe lake when I heard someone protest: "But I can't breathe underwater!" that's her. I ran to the dock, just in time to see her get pulled in by the Naiads. "Yo! Girl underwater!" I said. Then, I saw a new expression on the Naiads faces one that NO ONE has EVER seen. Revenge.

(LITTLE GIRLS P.O.V)

"Umm… Stella?" I asked the Naiad. "Yes?" she answered. "I'm running out of air." "Impossible!" she said, but I had a feeling way down in my gut telling me something wasn't right. "Hey, Stell? I'm gonna get out and, pick daisies or something, Kay?" I swam towards the dock, but Stella grabbed my foot and said, "No! We want revenge!" I was shocked. All I did was weave baskets and talk and play. "W-w-what did I do?" I asked, "Oh, it's not what _you_ did, Hon. It's what your _father _did_._" She said, "I don't know my father!" I cried, kicking her viciously. She pushed my leg so that I whacked my head into the docks' leg. The last thing I remember was hearing someone shout, "YO! GIRL UNDERWATER! GET OUT! NOW!" then, darkness over came me.

_I was in a cavern, running from something I knew I couldn't escape. 'You can't escape death! It will find you!' a voice said, it was like knives scraping over solid rock. Following the harsh voice was a cold, merciless laugh. 'Look at those puny half-bloods! Trying __**'desperately to help you!'**__ now look what they're doing! The scene changed and now I was looking at myself. I was pale and wet; I had a cut on my head that was bleeding. "I'm losing her, Chiron!" someone said. "Keep trying!" he replied. After a few hours when almost all hope was lost… "I'm getting a pulse!" I was back in the cavern the voice wailing, 'NOOOO!' _

My eyelids fluttered open. "W-w-what h-happened?" I asked shakily. Chiron said, "A naiad felt the need for revenge." My expression changed from shocked and dazed, to mad and revengeful. "Let's get her butt out her and kill her, simple." I said angrily. "Someone already did." Chiron said, "Aww! No fair! I wanted to do it!" I pouted. A boy walked up and whispered something to Chiron. "Ahh, thank you Mr. Di Angelo. Miss, may I please have your name?" he asked. "NO!" I shouted. I sat up and crossed my arms. The boy who whispered something to Chiron said, "You know, you don't have to yell." I smirked, "Fine." I took a deep breath and screamed my lungs out.

Everyone covered their ears and knelt, except Chiron he just covered his ears. Finally I stopped screaming. "Better?" I asked with mock politeness. They all uncovered their ears. "I think you loosened my fillings." Said one guy. I smirked, "Ha-ha!" he frowned and walked away. "Geez, can't you people take a joke?" I asked. They all sighed. "Apparently not." I muttered. I swung my legs over the bed. "Well, I'm just going to live your _odd _camp. So Au revoir, seinera, peace, avida say, good bye, and all that junk." I said getting up and walking out and I kept walking until I was just out of their borders for their silly little camp when someone grabbed my wrist. "Hi, Hon!" a painfully familiar voice said. I drew my knife and whirled around, sure enough; Stella the naiad was there. "I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed.

(NICO'S P.O.V)

"Hi, Hon!" I heard, quickly I hid behind a tree and watched the scene. The dead naiad Stella had grabbed the little girl's wrist. There was a sound of a knife being drawn from a sheath. The girl whirled around and exclaimed, "I thought you were dead!" the naiad smirked then said, "I want to finish what I started." She hissed, which I thought was strange then I realized; she was a monster. She exploded and turned into a fury, my dad's servants. The girls facial expression turned to blank and she lunged, killing the fury in one strike. The fury wailed in agony, then exploded into yellow powder. Then she turned and walked calmly out. I considered yelling for her wait, and then I had another idea.

I rushed forward and grabbed her wrist.

(SORRY FOR SWITCHING P.O.V {LITTLE GIRL'S P.O.V})

Someone, or something, grabbed my wrist and I admit; I jumped. I pulled my knife and turned around having its wrists locked behind it and my knife at its neck. It was a boy actually. I squinted suspiciously and said, "Who are you?" he said, "I'll tell you me if you tell me you." I sighed, "That made absolutely _no_ sense!" I said. He looked at me like, 'You know what I mean!' I started to wiggle out of his grasp that he _still_ had on my wrist. Finally I broke free and ran. He ran right behind me, he tackled me to the grown just as I peeked over my shoulder so that I landed on my back. My hair was covering some of my face. The strands were all over my face. I blew the strands away from my eyes. "Why do you keep running away?" he asked annoyed. I glared at him, though tears came to my eyes, "That's none of your bee's guts." I hissed.

"Bees have guts?" he asked confused. "Yes, idiot! Now get off of me!" I said angrily. He got off of me, he held out his hand to help me up but I said, "I don't need help." Okay, maybe more like hissed. I got up and brushed myself off and walked away. "Hey, wait!" he said jogging up to me. "Why are so closed off?" he asked. "None of your business." I said, walking a bit faster. "What's your name? I'm Nico." He said, trying to earn my trust. "A person. Now, Nico leave me alone. Go on! Go away!" I said, jogging. "Why are so closed off?" he repeated. "None of your business." I said, jogging a bit faster, on the verge of running. "Seriously you never say anything positive. And your so closed off and untouchable." I was about to kill this kid. "I know that." I said quietly. I was just about to run when he said, "Whats your name?"

'You've got to be kidding me!' I thought. "A name." I said. I started running. I ran heedless of the branches and thorns scratching my arms and legs and my hair. I glanced back, he was running, too. I ran faster, and then I tripped on a tree root landing face first against another tree root, blood spilling from my mouth. The last thing I remember is pain. Then blackness washed over me.

_**OH THE IRONY! WAIT- OH, SORRY! I WAS LISTENING TO A SAD SONG. ANYWAY, ON WITH MY A/N! THAT POOR GIRL, MISUNDERSTOOD WITH A HORRIBLE FATHER! REVIEW PLEASE. OH BTW, THE LITTLE GIRL'S NAME IS ANGEL. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW. PEACE OUT!—MOONFAN4EVA **_


End file.
